


Bleak December (Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal!)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, I have no idea where this is gonna go, It's extremely one-sided, Kylo is a dick, Kylo likes Rey, Leia and Han are mentioned, M/M, Modern Era, Name-Calling, Rey builds robots in her spare time, as is Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Poe and Finn decide to host a party. Finn thought inviting Rey, a girl who builds robots in her spare time, was a bad move, but when resident asshole Kylo Ren (a.k.a Ben Solo) decides to court Rey, he invites himself along, leading to a world of trouble for the couple, who just wanted to settle down on Christmas with a few friends. And it doesn't help that Kylo's parents (long-time friends Han Solo and Leia Organa) have decided to treat themselves to a vacation at such a hectic time of the year. </p>
<p>It's all Finn can do to keep Poe happy and Chewbacca from actually biting anyone (although he felt Kylo really deserved a tetanus shot with his attitude and piss-poor pick-up lines.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I recently saw Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and since Christmas was yesterday, I decided to write this. 
> 
> I'm going to be honest, it will take me a while to update stuff. I know I still have fics on here (as well as FF.net and Wattpad) that I need to update, but this idea has been nagging at me, and I just wanted to bang out at least the first chapter. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

   “Wait, you invited _Rey_?” Finn blurted, “ _Really_?”

   Poe Dameron rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as he pulled out a cardboard box labelled ‘Ornaments’ in messy handwriting. The party was in two days, and Finn was still being rather unbearable about the whole guest list. Han and Leia, he hadn’t minded, nor that they decided to bring along their dog- an adorable little Pomeranian named Chewbacca. It didn’t matter that Finn was allergic to the animal, he loved the dog immediately. Finn was standing on a step stool by the tree, fiddling with the positions of the branches.

  “You didn’t complain when we invited Anakin,” Poe pointed out. 

  “But that’s different,” Finn crossed his arms, “He’s not as weird as Rey is. And he isn't even coming, he's off in Rome!”

  “Uh-huh. And being a brooding egomaniac is less weird than being a tech nerd?” Poe challenged, raising an eyebrow at Finn. Finn merely scowled, hopping down from the ladder. The tree itself was a fake tree, but it shed like a freaking Saint Bernard dog. Poe had no idea why Finn kept a tree so old every year, even after insisting he would purchase a new one. Clapping his hands together, Finn stared at the ornament box, “So, which ornaments are we deeming suitable this year?”

   Heaving a sigh, Poe coughed as he opened the box, dust particles dancing on air. Inside were a plethora of glass and plastic trinkets, twinkling merrily as they peeked up from their cozy cardboard home. Finn shoved his hands inside, Poe jumping at his rummaging until he produced a plastic ornament on a green ribbon. The piece itself was painted a dull gray, shaped like an airplane. Finn grinned as he turned to put it on the tree.

  “I’m assuming this one is from Han?” he guessed. Poe nodded proudly as he pulled out a string of lights; blue, red, green, and purple twinkled back at him, although he really couldn’t stand the phallic design that went with the colors. Finn had bought them home claiming he couldn’t find regular bulbs and proceeded to pretend sword-fight with them.

  “Of course! It’s the first ship I piloted with him- the Millenium Falcon!” Poe exclaimed. 

 “Alright, well, we’ll have to get it repainted and fixed- the propellor is coming off,” Finn suggested. 

  “Well, Rey can fix it later, maybe,” Poe said. Finn groaned, slumping his shoulders as he plopped himself on the floor with a thump. 

  “Dude, we could just get Han or Phasma to do it-”

  “Why are you so against interacting with Rey?” Poe laughed as Finn rubbed his eyes. Really, it was a wonder to him how Finn had any friends if he was so against meeting others and making new friends. And besides, Rey wasn’t that bad. She was smart, talented, very pretty- what was not to like?"

  “Uh, because she’s a smart-ass- and she has that little soccer ball thing with her everywhere-”

  “You mean BB-8?” Poe asked, “She built that little droid on her own, and I frankly find it quite impressive.” Poe had an idea that it may have had something to do with the fact that she knew Han and Leia as well, although why he was so aggressive about it, Poe had no idea. It was actually through Leia and Han that Poe met her, as she was babysitting Chewbacca for the couple while they were on vacation one summer.

  “Whatever,” Finn moaned, “I swear if I have to hear that British accent of hers one more time, I will toss that thing in the trash.”

  “Come off it,” Poe scowled, “Rey is a lovely girl, and she will be my guest, so I will not have my boyfriend kicking her out on Christmas.”

  “Fine,” Finn grumbled as he reached for the ornament box, “but if her little robot thing acts up it goes in the basement.” Poe laughed as Finn struggled with contorting his face into one of fury as he raised an eyebrow, bursting into giggles as Poe stuck out his tongue. He pulled out a purple string on which hung a small gold robot; Poe had named it C3PO as a joke, and it had stuck, “Now where shall I hang this little guy?” 

  “Put him right here, next to little Chewie,” Finn pointed out a small picture frame that hung towards the top of the tree, with a small picture of the Pomeranian as a puppy (it was a gift from Leia when she and Han had finally moved into their house, and Chewbacca was being potty-trained. It had taken Finn ages to get the pee stains off his shoes during one visit.)

  “We’ll go invite her tomorrow,” Poe said, “alright?”

  “Alright,” Finn agree with a smile as he fluffed up the Christmas tree once again. It still looked drab, and a few green nettles fluttered to the ground, which Poe knew he would have to vacuum up later.

 

                                                                     -------

 

   They spotted Rey sitting at a round table outside a cafe, and sure enough, BB-8 was rolling around her feet, beeping incessantly. Poe grinned, cracking a smile as Rey chastised the robot for bumping into the table, upsetting her drink as some of it sloshed over the edge of her mug. The droid beeped in what seemed to be an apology and resumed rolling about, Rey turned back to her book. 

   “Just be nice, okay?” Poe said as they approached her, “I’m gonna go grab us some grub. Be right back.” Finn nodded, turning down the collar of his brown leather jacket. As he ambled over to where Rey sat, Finn figured he should have worn something lighter. The sun was beating down on him, sweat beading the back of his neck. Rey didn’t look up as Finn pulled over a nearby chair, the feet scraping the cobblestones loudly.

  “Excuse me, Rey?” Fin cleared his throat. Rey didn’t glance up, instead held up one finger- “Give me a minute.” Finn complied, clasping his hands in front of him. The tabletop was rough against his knuckles as he glanced around at other cafe-goers. An old couple were sharing a smoothie a few tables down, and Finn shuddered as he noticed a teenage couple making out like their life depended on it. 

  “Ew,” Finn wrinkled his nose as he muttered to himself.

  “Yeah, they come in every other weekend,” Rey commented, putting her book down gently. A pink Ipod rested on the table by Rey’s elbow, the metal glaring under the sunbeams. Finn shifted in his chair, silently willing Poe to come quick with their food. He could feel Rey eyeing him skeptically as he sat across from her.

  “Is that a new coat?” she asked, and Finn cracked a smile at her attempt for small talk. 

  “Nah,” Finn tugged at the sleeve, showing off the orange stripes on the side, “it was a gift-”

  “Oh!” Rey beamed, recognition flashing in her eyes, “I remember that coat!”

  “Y-you do?” Finn stammered awkwardly. Rey nodded.

  “Yeah- I saw it in the store a while back,” she said, “was contemplating getting one for Han.” Finn nodded, casting his glance at her book. He really wanted Poe to come back now. Anytime would be great, really. A breeze blew by, playing with the stray strands of brown hair that fell from Rey’s bun.

  “Oh, cool, cool,” Finn agreed lamely, drumming his fingers on the table. 

  “So how is he?”

  Finn pursed his lips, “Huh?”

  “Bo? Your boyfriend? How is he doing?” Rey reiterated with a chuckle, and Fin screwed up his nose. Who the hell was Bo? Unless-

  “Oh! Yeah,  _ Poe _ is great, he’s actually just inside,” Finn jabbed a thumb towards the door of the cafe. Rey nodded, closing her book slowly. It had taken a minute for Finn to realize that Rey was introduced to Poe as ‘Bo’, since it was revealed that in his old age, Han was sometimes hard of hearing (like _that_ was a big shock to anyone.) Poe had mentioned that he thought it was cute, and never bothered correcting the girl. 

  So Finn had to suck it up, no matter how annoying it would be, but he still tried. If Poe were sitting at the table with them, he’d give Finn a reprimanding glare for being so passive-aggressive about it. They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an hour, Rey tapping her nails against the cover of her book while Finn opted for eyeing her little robot friend curiously. It was almost like a dog, as it rolled around at her feet, beeping every few seconds. The antennae sprouting from its rounded cranium was bent slightly, presumably from bumping into the table leg. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn thought he saw Rey tense her shoulders slightly, ducking her eyes down at her nails. Her little robot (Finn was trying to come up with the name- _BB-8_? Something like that, he guessed) ceased beeping, rolling to a stop under the table, rubbing against his shin.

  “Your round little ass better not piss oil on my shoes or something-” Finn began to warn the droid, cut off at Rey’s annoyed groan.

  And a random guy moving towards them.

  “Hey, Rey,” he approached from behind, placing his hands on the back of Rey’s chair, “Fancy seeing you out today.” 

 Finn eyed the newcomer with unease. He was tall, with that sort of froggish look about his face, especially in the lip area. It was as if he had sucked on the tube of a vacuum when it was turned on or something, he seemed to pout so much. His black hair was shaggy and looked in need of a good washing, and Finn had to marvel at how someone could manage to wear an entirely black ensemble when it was so hot outside.

  Rey grimaced, keeping her eyes downcast. She rubbed uncomfortably at the back of her neck as she shifted in her chair. The guy didn’t even give Finn a second glance as he kept his beady eyes trained on Rey, biting his lower lip. Finn glanced at Rey, waiting for a reaction.

  “Ben Solo.” Rey forced the name between her teeth, laying her palm flat against the cover of her book. 

  “Oh, don’t be like that,” thw guy cooed, “you knw my name is Kylo Ren.” Finn dared to meet Rey’s eyes, the girl refusing to look this Kylo guy in the face. Finn really wished Poe would just  _ hurry the fuck up with those drinks now _ . The screech of metal against pavement cut through his thoughts as Kylo pulled up a chair, positioning himself so close to Rey that their thighs touched. Rey made no move to make room, and Finn could see the hand she held atop her book was trembling slightly.

  “Uh, Rey,” Finn pulled out his phone as a sudden idea popped into his head, “I just got a text from Poe…”

  “Mind introducing me, Rey?” Kylo snorted as Finn fumbled with the keys, pretending to type out a message. Finn shook his head. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this, confrontation wasn’t really his thing-

  “No, I would rather not,” Rey whispered coldly. BB-8 decided to beep, and at that minute roll out from his hiding spot. Before Rey could protest, Kylo Ren reached down for the thing, and her face fell as he snapped the antennae completely in half. The metal dangled from his fingers as he offered it to her. As f it were some sick sort of peace offering. 

  “Seems like it’s broken,” he said simply. 

  “That will take me forever to fix now,” Rey commented, swiping the piece from him.

  “I can help you with it,” Kylo grinned slyly. Rey huffed, rolling her eyes. Finn had to chuckle at his taken aback look when she glared at him. BB-8 had resumed its former position, is small red light blinking absentmindedly. A spark of electricity burst from the bot, making the three jump in surprise. 

  “Seeing as you just broke him, I highly doubt it!” Ren exclaimed.

 “Rey-”

 “Don’t ‘ _Rey_ ’ me, Kylo Ren!” Rey snapped, scooping up her book and belongings before turning to Finn, “What was it you were saying before?”

  Finn opened his mouth, then promptly closed it like a fish out of water. His phone was in his hand. The screen was greasy against his fingertips, from swiping through the apps so much. Poe joked he was going to get arthritis in his thumbs if he didn’t stop.  At Rey’s raised eyebrow, he blurted, “Oh! Right! Right- Poe wanted to know if you would like to come over for Christmas?” Finn ignored Kylo Ren’s ominous glare as Rey cocked her head, pondering the request. The few minutes she took to answer the question felt like hours, and it wasn’t as if he were pretending like he had a few minutes ago. 

  “Sure. You want me to bring something?”

  Finn jumped. She said yes!

  “Uh… I mean, I guess dessert? Poe and I were just gonna order some food or something-”

  Kylo rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you come to my place, Rey?” he purred, no doubt trying to sound seductive. Finn felt his skin crawl- the guy just sounded gross. Rey wasn’t having it either, as she promptly ignored him, focusing on Finn. 

  “Alright- how does a gingerbread sound? You guys allergic to cinnamon?” Finn shook his head, and Rey took his phone, “Sounds great. I’ll be over at around eight- do you mind if BB-8 comes with? I can have Poe help me fix him up.” Finn nodded.

  “Plus one, sounds good,” Finn gave her his number and Kylo looked downright murderous as Rey waved goodbye, leaving both boys to glare at one another from across the table.

  Needless to say, when Poe got back with drinks, things got awkward, and it resulted in Kylo Ren accompanying Rey to their Christmas party.

  Sometimes, Finn really wanted to curse his boyfriend for his incredibly ill-timing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm back with this story! I feel bad because I haven't updated this one since Christmas of 2015
> 
> But here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy :)

Rey absolutely abhorred how things turned out. She absolutely hated that Ben Solo- Kylo Ren, whatever the hell he wanted to be called. It didn't even matter, as she was terrible with remembering names anyway. Finn, she knew didn't like her all that much; it was evident by his tenacity when asking her if she wanted to come over for Christmas. But she had to thank him for saving her from Kylo. 

Seriously, that guy was weird.

And now she was in the grocery store, searching for gingerbread cookie ingredients. BB-8 sat in her cart, doing his best not to smush any of the bags she had grabbed off the shelves. The little droid beeped as they strolled down the candy aisle. 

"Shush, you," Rey said to the droid, "I already grabbed a bag of chocolate chips." Another annoyed beep and Rey humphed, snatching a bag blindly. She caught the flavor written on the front as she tossed it in the cart, "Here. Lemon flavored chips. Happy?"

The robot spun happily as Rey pushed the cart around the corner, wheels groaning with effort. Rey rolled her eyes, tapping her nails impatiently against the handlebar of the cart. Was there anything else needes for the recipe? 

"You think Finn likes gumdrops?" Rey asked BB-8. The droid wiggled and beeped forlornly. She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he seems more like a licorice kind of person-"

"Wow, Rey," Rey froze at the voice, "didn't know you knew my favorite candy."

Rey tightened her grip on thr cart, clenching her kaw until a dull pan throbbed towards her chin.

"Kylo Ren."

Kylo nudged her cart with his own, "I see you remembered my name. Sounds nice with that accent of yours."

BB-8 beeped in disapproval, narrowly avoiding running over a bag of Musketeers bars. Rey hastily moved the treats out of the way, the handlebar digging into her stomach as she leaned over. She mentally cursed herself for being so short. Kylo watched in amusement as she reprimanded the robot, who finally stopped beeping after the cart nearly tipped over.

"Gingerbread cookies?" Kylo eyed the contents of her cart, "I remember you mentioned them the other day."

Rey screwed up her nose, "What's it to you?"

Kylo shrugged. Rey had an uneasy feeling, as Kylo put a smug grin on his face, as he pouted like one of those guys from that dumb 'Zoolander' movie. Leia had made her watch it with her, claiming they were absolutely hilarious. All it was was boring and stupid. Like Kylo Ren.

Kylo shrugged, "I was invited too, you know. It's better for everyone if you were at least a  _little_ cordial towards me."

Rey whipped her head up, eyes wide. Was he serious?! She stole a look into his cart; it was full of baking supplies. Cupcake tins were haphazardly thrown in with dark chocolate frosting, along with a red gel decorating icing. She resisted the urge to gag at the thought of him baking, or having to eat anything made by him.

Kylo smirked at her surprise, hisown cart creaking as he wheeled around her, "I've been told my cupcakes are to die for."

Rey didn't look at him, glaring at the lemon flavored chocolate chips in her cart. She had only grabbed them out of spite. She didn't even _like_ lemon. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her cart and ferociously wheeled it around, back to the candy aisle. 

"I bet they are," Rey muttered harshly under her breath as she hurled things willy nilly into her cart. BB-8 didn't even beep in disdain as a bag of strawberry flavored marshmallows smacked his round body. 

Rey hadn't even realized, in her anger at Kylo Ren, that she forgot to purchase cinnamon until she got home to her apartment. 


End file.
